


Sibling Rivalry

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Sirius Black in the mind of the one who envies him, Regulus Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Sirius, Sirius, that's all I ever hear when I'm at Hogwarts. How he's so handsome, how he's so intelligent and how he was a member of the coolest group in school, the Marauders. Even students in my own house are completely spell-bound by that filthy Gryffindor, mostly the girls.

It didn't matter that he was a blood traitor. It didn't matter that he was disrespectful to his own family. It didn't matter that Sirius and his best friend (what was his name? Oh, yes, of course, James Potter) constantly hexed students simply because they could. All that mattered in Hogwarts were his looks and status.

I hated his looks, I hated his popularity, I hated his rebellious personality, and I absolutely hated him. Why was he the one in the family that was so blessed? Why was the world so incredibly superficial that it rewarded people for how they looked instead of for the abilities they possessed, as Severus Snape often complained about.

Sure, I was Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but Sirius's best friend happened to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was irritating how everyone addressed me.

"There goes that Slytherin Seeker. You know, Sirius Black's little brother," they said.

I didn't bother to restrain myself when I used those fools to practice my spell casting. It was worth the detentions I received and the points I ended up losing for Slytherin. During these detentions, the teachers would claim that I may pretend to hate Sirius, but deep down, I loved him. That was a joke. I can't even bring myself to acknowledge that blood traitor as my brother.

As I lied in my bed, unable to sleep, my owl swooped in to deliver a letter from my parents. I read the letter and I was satisfied. At least there was one thing Sirius could never beat me at.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came to me while I was talking to my parents about Sirius and Regulus, and it's impossible for me to ignore a plot bunny.


End file.
